


Under a Blood Red Sky

by Wfricke



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mistreatment of an omega, Werewolves, protective!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wfricke/pseuds/Wfricke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a party Alpha Len, literally, runs into a young Omega. After learning of the current home situation for the pretty pup, Len makes it his mision to protect and care for him. That's it, Len never meant to fall in love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Blood Red Sky

Len loved his pack, he really did, loved when they could all get together and just be pack.  
Movie nights, cooking together, shifting and running through the woods, all of these things Len enjoyed. What he did not enjoy, however, was his packs not so subtle meddling in his love life.

Which is exactly what this was and Lisa will never convince him otherwise. Her “But, Lenny, we just wanna have a good time and invite some of our friends from the West pack” had Len agreeing to this stupid party before he had really realized her words. 

So now, here he was, sipping a drink and attempting to stay out of the way of the frolicking youth of the combined packs. It was not lost on him that half of the attending were young unmated Omegas. It also had not escaped his attention that not only were the West and Rouge packs in attendance, but the Queen pack was also there. He kept shooting not to subtle glares at Alpha Queen, he couldn’t stand that smug bastard. 

Len was roaming around the outskirts of the party watching his wolves have fun. He did love to see them happy, he was a bit lost in his musing which was why he didn’t notice the young pup who was scurrying away from something and right into his chest, the momentum carrying Len to the floor with the Omega sprawled across him,

“oomf… Oh my god… Alpha! I am so so sorry!”

The Omega quickly stood and nervously backed away from the blue eyed Alpha as Len stood himself and brushed the dirt from his pants,

“It’s fine kid, no harm done.”

Len reached out a hand to make sure the kid was alright but paused when the Omega flinched violently away from Len’s outstretched hand. 

“Kid? Are you ok?”

He stepped forward getting a good look at the smaller man for the first time. The Omega was beautiful, pretty green eyes, framed by long thick lashes, and a tall lanky frame, and his scent was like nothing Len had ever smelled, peppermint and evergreen, with an underlying scent of a winter’s storm. The kid was also cowering away from Len and sporting a rather nasty black eye, which with a wolf’s healing abilities meant that it had been inflicted not too long ago.  Len growled, already seeing a protective red, whomever had dared lay a hand on his Omega was not going to walk out of here.

Barry was terrified, Eobard had told him not to go out and had made sure he got the message with another of his “lessons”. But Barry had just wanted to see the party, he had just meant to lay low and then run back before Eobard even knew he was gone. But then he had to go a screw up, just like he always did… and run smack dab into the blue eyed Alpha. He knocked the man over for God’s sake! He was going to die… this was it… he closed his eyes as one large hand came towards his face…. And cupped his cheek?

“hey… hey now, it’s ok little one.”

The beautiful Alpha slowly drew him forward, ignoring how hard the poor Omega was shaking,

“Hey,” he brushed back the strands of hair from his forehead, “I’m not gonna hurt you little one.”

And Barry looked up into the bright blue eyes, and let himself be led back away from the jolly voices of the crowd and into a small room,

“Here,” the Alpha gestured towards a sofa that sat along one wall, “Sit down, Sweetheart, I wanna look at that eye.”

Len was breathing deeply trying to control the anger he felt towards whoever had hurt such a sweet little Omega.  He walked slowly towards where Barry was perched on the very edge of the sofa, he dabbed the cool wash cloth along the fading bruise,

“Can you tell me what happened, little one?”

Barry whimpered at the attention,

“I… I… he said I needed to learn a lesson, Sir”

Len stiffened,

“Who, baby? Who said that?”

“M… my… my Alpha… Eobard…”

Len growled, causing the Omega to shrink away from him slightly,

“I’m not mad at you, sweetheart, not ever… ok?”

Barry found himself melting into the touch of the other Alpha,

“I… I don’t wanna go back… please, Sir… I can be good for you… just please, don’t send me back!”

Len drew the pup into his arms,

“I’ll figure it out, puppy, don’t worry. You’re not going back there, not if I can help it. “

Len held the boy in his arms feeling him shake in his arms and he swore, right then and there, that he would do whatever he had to do to keep this beautiful, strong Omega safe and in his arms, where he belongs. 


End file.
